Inspector Gadget
Inspector Gadget is the titular main protagonist of the cartoon series and movies of the same name. An advanced android equipped with many gadgets (from where his name is derived), he protects the world from the villainous Doctor Claw and his MAD henchmen and is a mix of bumbling super-spy Maxwell Smart and dim-witted detective, Inspector Clouseau. Portrayals In the cartoon, he was voiced by the late Don Adams. In the 1999 live action film, he is portrayed by Matthew Broderick and in the 2003 sequel, he is portrayed by French Stewart. Appearance Gadget has straight black hair and he has brown eyes. He wears a gray trench coat with a dark grey fedora, white shirt, blue tie and pants, and dark brown gloves and wears gray shoes. In the live action films, he wears a brown fedora, light tan trench coat, white shirt, black tie and pants and black shoes and wears no gloves. He also has a Riverton Police Department badge on his belt. In Gadgets and the Gadgetinis, He wear the same clothes in the cartoon, but he wears a black trench coat instead of grey, He also wears yellow gloves and his fedora is light gray instead of dark gray, but also retains his blue tie and pants and wears dark gray shoes. In the 2015 cartoon, Gadget has the same appearance from the original cartoon. Powers and Abilities Inspector Gadget is equipped with many various gadgets in his body. *'Gadget Binoculars': *'Gadget 'Brella': *'Gadget Coat/Gadget Airbag': Gallery Inspector_Gadget_7.jpg|Matthew Broderick as Inspecter Gadget in the 1999 live action titular film Gadgets on John's fingertips.jpg|"What have they got me on?!" John Brown wakes up from the surgery, almost horrified to see gadgets pop out of his fingers Gogo Gadget Oil Slick--actually Toothpaste.jpg|"Go-go gadget oil slick." (it's actually Toothpaste) Gadget dances with Brenda.jpg Inspectorgadget.png|"Go go Gadget, Chopper!" Inspector_Gadget_2.jpg|French Stewart as Inspector Gadget in the 2003 DTV sequel 597161-924206_20040902_006.jpg|Gadget as Liutenant in Gadget and the Gadgetinis Inspector Gadget 3.jpg Gadget2015.JPG|Gadget in the 2015 series Inspector Gadget and G2's kiss.jpg|Gadget & G2's kiss Screenshot 2015-10-20-09-51-10.png Screenshot 2015-10-20-09-47-57.png Similar Heroes *Heavy (Team Fortress) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Inspector Clouseau (Pink Panther Series) *Maxwell Smart (Get Smart) *Underdog (Underdog) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F Puppy) Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Special Agents Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Living Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Shape Shifters Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Child Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Ladies' Crush Category:Secret Agents Category:Cops Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:In love heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Gadgeteers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Famous Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Super Hero Category:The Icon Category:Global Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Inept Heroes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Con artist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Teleporters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Male Damsels Category:Laser-Users Category:Bombers Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Technopaths Category:Robot Pilots Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Sonokinetic Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Siblings Category:Military Heroes Category:Zoopaths Category:Astronauts Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Soldiers Category:Tech-Users Category:Reality Warper Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Genius Category:Fighter